


Rescue Mission

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high
Genre: B-17'S, Commando's, F/M, Prisoner of War, Violence, germans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Joe Gallagher and four members of his 918th group is asked to work with the British Commando's to rescue Lt. Michael Stovall from a German prison camp on an island titled 714 in the Pacific. Michael and his nine members were taken prisoner after being captured with bailing out after being hit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the beginning of the third season before Colonel Joe Gallagher is injured and out of the war for good.

It's been six months since Major Harvey Stovall was given the news about his son Michael with being taken as a prisoner of war.

And since that time he's been pushing himself with flying once again with Gallagher's blessing after the huge fight they had months prior. Together they had been on several successful missions entering Gallagher 's second year as the commander of the 918th.

Colonel Joe Gallagher was coming back from leave with spending four days with Lt. Judith Materson in England and visiting friends. When he came back, Major Stovall would be leaving for his leave for eight days with just getting away from the base.

Major Stovall left the office charge to three privates would be doing all of the paperwork and typing. While Gallagher and his 918th bomber group would be going on day and night bombing raids with 12 planes readied by the crew chief and his team. Even the Piccadilly lily was spruced up ready for fighting.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Wing Headquarters

A high level meeting was going on with three Generals of the Air Force, Commando Group out of Hawaii were discussing how to go about rescuing Lt. Michael Stovall and his group after being knocked down over the island 718 with several hundred Germans holding fifty prisoners from the Air Force, Navy and even Army brought over to the island.

Captain Jameison of the Commando group for the past five years. He was about to give his recommendation on who should run the group with getting onto the island and rescuing the prisoners and including Lt. Michael Stovall. "And the best man for the job is Colonel Joesph Anson Gallagher." He said with a burst of chatter coming from everyone sitting at the table.

"I don't think that is wise Captain to have a pilot in charge of the mission, especially Joe Gallagher." General Britt announced with his cane hitting against the table

"We believe he's the only one smart enough to work with my Commando's to get them out and off the island." He says with giving a report for General Britt to read on how they would go about getting everyone off the island.

Taking a few moments to read the report. "Very well Captain do it! However Joe Gallagher will be needing three other members from his group to help out." General Britt ordered with the Captain agreeing to the idea as with his other officers shaking their heads in approval.

"I will be the one to talk with the Colonel at Archbury. We need to keep this quiet in order not to let the Germans know what is going to happened. Nor do any one at Archbury know what is going on accept Joe and his three team members, and this includes Major Harvey Stovall who is currently on leave." General Britt replies in regard to his old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Joe Gallagher walked into his office feeling fresh and revived after his leave with Lt. Judith Materson. Right away he went to check the stole to heat up his coffee pot. He was in the mood to have his coffee in spite the fact he didn't have much of it while away.

Sergeant Kamansky working in the outer office came in to let the Colonel know that General Britt has arrived onto the base. "Sir General Britt will be here soon. He called to let us know that he was coming to see you for something extremely important." He says with the Colonel already feeling the tension with the general arriving. When ever he's around most of the time it's bad news.

"All right Sandy. Thank you, I will be ready for now. Is the updated bombing lists available with the recent missions?" He asked with wanting what was going on the past week with him on leave.

"On your desk sir. Major Stovall made sure it was ready for when you arrived back from your leave." Kamansky announced with picking the file up from the desk and handing it to him.

"Thanks." He has a smile when all of a sudden they heard the voice of general Britt with his cane walking in with another man he didn't know at all. However he was wearing a Commando uniform and British.

"Joe, how are you? How was your leave?" He asked with introducing the Commando officer. "Colonel this is Captain Ramon Berris of the British Commando group out of the 966. We have a special job we would like to ask you and four others in your bomber group."

"First of all sir, I am fine as with my leave was just wonderful to get away for the week. And what is this special job you would like me to do?" He asked with great concern in his demeanor.

General Britt went to sit down with Gallagher standing next to the British officer Berris. "The reason we need you and your men, your the best in on the ground recon missions as well, and we want you to rescue Lt. Michael Stovall and his nine men from island 719 occupant by Germans for the past few years.

"What? He's alive sir?" He said in total shock with the news.

"Yes Colonel, the under ground on the island was able to get out an message to the 966 and our group letting us know that there are fifty prisoners of war on the island and one of them is Lt. Michael Stovall and his group still all alive."

"And you want us to do what Captain?" He replied with heading over to his cabinet for where the liquor was located. "Any one for a drink?" 

Both men agreed to the scotch. While Captain Berris explained further.

"So while your commando's are using the diversion tactics, we will go in and look for Lt. Stovall and the rest of the prisoners and steer them to the six helicopters?" He states with trying to understand the entire situation.

"Correct Joe. It will be up to you to choose your team. Your going to be leaving tonight and meet up with the rest of the commando's and head for the pacific." General Britt says to his long time friend and best person for the job.

"Very well give me an hour and I will make sure the three are on the base. I already know that sergeant Sandy Kamansky is here, I just need to make sure that Lt. Bailey and Captain Stiles."

"Very well we will be waiting at the officer's club to confirm the mission."

****************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

You want me to do what sir?" Kamansky hollered at the Colonel not realizing how loud he was in his office.

"I need you, Lt. Bailey and Captain Davis to work with me and the commando's to rescue Lt. Michael Stovall and his group from island 719 and the rest of the prisoners of war that have been on the island a long time." He stated with taking a puff of his cigarette. He really needed to stop smoking even though he has a nervous stomach with too much emotion building up in him all of the time.

"Does Major Stovall know about the raid Colonel?" He asked only to be concern for the major and his well being.

"No. We need to keep it quiet Sandy until we know for sure until we are able to get everyone off the island and into safe hands. I will have Colonel Beckman to take over the base and the bombing raids. General Britt knows about it when I spoke with him earlier." He said to offer Sandy a drink on the house.

"Yes sir, I will. When do we leave for the special rescue mission?" He had to asked to get his nerves held in check with the rescue mission.

"Tonight. We will be taking off at midnight to be flying over to Hawaii and then refuel to head on over to the Pacific. I just hope Lt. Bailey and Captain Davis will be arriving onto the base soon."

At the base entrance the M.P.'S had stopped a jeep at the gate to be Lt. Bailey and Captain Davis . They were both spending time at the pub in the village on there down time.

"Lt. Bailey and Captain Davis. Colonel Gallagher wants to see the both of you in his office right away for something special. I suggest the both of you get going gentlemen." Sergeant Alberts states to the two officers of the 918th bomber group.

Moments later they arrive at Operations and the reason why they were summons quickly back to the base.

"So what do you say to the rescue offer gentlemen?" Gallagher replies to the two of them standing with Kamansky sitting in the back waiting for their answer.

In unison..."Of course we will do it for Major Stovall's son. However how many commando's will be going along for the mission?" Captain Davis was curious with wanting to know all of the full details.

"Over fifty commando's, at least seven helicopter's and odd assortment of weapons and equipment. They will be the diversion while we look to get Lt. Stovall out of his barracks and the rest of his group, along with the rest of the prisoners of war."

"When do we leave sir?" Lt. Bailey says with a yawn after spending time with a female as with Captain Davis.

"Midnight. However all of us will need to get some sleep with the flight is going to be long. Captain Beckman will be here in a few minutes to take over. Be at the air field and the transport plane around eleven o' clock. That's all for now everyone. Kamansky, you heard the order about getting some rest as well." He says to his flight engineer and long time friend.

"Yes sir." Kamansky replies with getting up from his hard seat.


	4. Chapter 4

It was eleven P.M. and everyone involved with the raid was near the transport plane. Colonel Joe Gallagher was coming from his office with additional information on the island. The under ground had sent them the exact position of where all of the prisoners of war were located in there barracks.

He arrived to see the three waiting for him. "Is everyone all set to go?" He asked looking tired, he would be able to sleep some on the transport plane. 

In unison with the responses. "Aye Colonel!"

"Lets go kick some ass first before we get Lt. Michael Stovall and his men out of the barracks." Lt. Colonel Frank Bailey said with a huge smile on his face.

"Our job is to be dropped from the helicopter while the Commando's will take care of the diversions with their equipment and weapons. All right lets get inside the transport while I check with the Commando Officer in charge of his team." Gallagher said with moving up front of the transport to find the commando's checking with their commander for any last details.

****************************************************************************************************  
Island 718 German territory

It's been raining for the past three days making it hard to get any work done out in the fields. Lt. Stovall was glad in a way that we could stay inside the barracks with the heavy rains.

The German Commander Hamburg age 38 of age. He had given the order in English to his prisoners. There was nothing more for him to do accept the endless paperwork sent from his superior in Hammelburg, Germany.

Michael having finished with his food. And for a change it was something edible to eat. Everyone else inside the barrack was glad as well. Sergeant Joey Gallo serving with Lt. Stovall in the pacific base 426. He was feeling better after eating his food and water. He asked the following.

"Do you think we will be rescue Michael?" Using his first name since they have been together for a few years flying missions.

"We need to think positive Joey. I know my father probably had been told the news with having to be six months that we have been here." Lt. Stovall announced with heading for his cot to try and sleep a little. It's all he has been thinking about the past six months about his father. They had been very close even when he was a little boy with growing up.

Major Anthony Daniels from another group taken by the Germans. He came inside after sending some time walking around in the heavy rain. He was looking for Lt. Stovall laying down on his cot. He had information from a source of his that works in the camp.

He needed to be careful with giving him the information with having to be watched all of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this Major?" Michael was shaking his head with needing to sit down after hearing the news from the Major. "When is this going to happen?" He asked with great concern with his demeanor.

"Some time tomorrow Michael. Please have your group ready just in case when the first blow is given by the commando's. Colonel Joe Gallagher of the 918th bomber group will have his own men dropping down from the helicopters to get you and everyone out of the barracks and back into the copters."

"I wonder on whether my father will be coming around to help out with the Colonel. Since they do work together and are long time friends as well?" He asked with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"I don't have this information Lt. However you will be finding out soon. I just hope that the rain doesn't stop their progress with the rescue mission. We will need to keep busy with everyone to keep their mind off tomorrow." He says with moving away to head back outside to check his garden with this downpour. Along with the temperature having dropped ten degrees even in the pacific.

*****************************************************************************************************

Major Harvey Stovall was coming back from his ten day leave. He stopped his jeep at the main gate feeling refreshed. 

"Welcome back Major. Captain Davis is going to be happy to have you back in action." Corporate Dennison said deadpan to the major.

"It looks like I have my hand full with paperwork. It's amazing that Kamansky and the others weren't able to keep up.

"Yes sir. " He replied with the major looking refreshed with his face and body.

Ten minutes later with driving slow. He arrived at Operations. Everyone was told not to say anything to him about the rescue mission for his son.

When he walked in. He was met by Lt. Joey Polar typing up reports on the typewriter. He didn't look all that pleased in some way. "Major Stovall welcome back from leave."

"Thanks. Is Colonel Gallager in his office?" He asked with waiting for the Lt.'s response.

"Captain Davis is in charge with Colonel Gallagher on special assignment. It's mostly top secret and need to know."

"I will remember that Lt. Polar. Please let the Captain know I am back from leave." He asked with annoyance in his demeanor.

"Yes sir, right away." He got onto the intercom to let Captain Davis know that Major Stovall has arrived.

"Let him come inside Lt. Polar." He said in a stern tone to have the major feel that something was differently going on.

Moments later...

"What's all this about a special assignment with Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with standing in front of the captain with a pile of paperwork that is needed to be read and signed for the next possible missions for the group.

"I am sorry Major. I can't go into any details with the special assignment. Everyone will have to wait and see once the assignment is over. It's all I can tell you with my hands being tied from Wing headquarters."

"Thanks Captain Davis. I will head for my quarters and change before coming back here to help out those in the outer office."

Captain Davis chuckled to help relieve some of the tension building up behind his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

On board one of eight helicopters. Captain Jameison was speaking with Colonel Joe Gallagher on board one of the other helicopters with his associates. They were getting ready with being two hours out from island 718 taken from the Germans the past five years.

Everyone was getting ready with covering their faces with a special paint to make it hard for anyone to see them down on the island. Gallagher had finished talking on the radio. As he checked out Sergeant Sandy Kamansky, who was nervous as a cat. However he knew Kamansky, and he will always come through in the end as a hero.

His two pilots were in the corner speaking to each other softly. Lt. Colonel Frank Bailey has always been a tough nut. Especially when he was working with his brother Preston Gallagher during a very difficult time.

Gallagher walked over to them to ask them on how they were feeling. In unison "ANXIOUS SIR! Both men said to the Colonel looking tired. He hasn't had much sleep of late and it was ruining his body. Doctor Keiser is going to have a field day once everyone gets back to the base and checked out, and including the Commando's.

"I am as well gentlemen. We will be reaching the island soon. So please be prepared, ok?" He asked with waiting for their replies.

Colonel Bailey spoke up first. " Joe don't worry, we will be ready as ever for this rescue mission."

"Good Frank." He walked away to try and be by himself for a few moments to clear his head. His brain at this particular felt like it was scrambled. What he needed to do was think about Lt. Materson for a few moments.

***************************************************************************************************

ISLAND 718 Time eight o clock P.M. 

Lt. Stovall was laying in his bed. He could hear snoring going on behind him with one of his group members sleeping, along with the snoring.

He wasn't able to sleep knowing what was to come soon. Night time would be the best time to start a diversion from the Commando's while the other helicopters land to head for the barracks.

Five miles away....

Everyone on board the eight helicopters were getting ready with the island up ahead. Night time has fallen for them and will be the best advantage for everyone involved. Gallagher and his group was ready as ever when the Commando officer told them to be ready to land quickly. While the Commando's would start their diversion with gun fire, smoke bombs and explosions in the fields. It's going to be really hard for the Germans and anyone else to see that is outside of the barracks.


	7. Chapter 7

They will be landing in a few moments. Colonel Gallagher was taking in a deep breath into his lungs when the doors opened and having been given the signal to move out. While the Commando's had started the diversions all over the prison camp on the island.

Sergeant Kamansky was the first to move out right with Gallagher, Bailey and another pilot to help head towards the barracks. The sky was lighting up with explosives from the commando's along with the smoke bombs. All of the Germans in the camp were really confused, along with getting killed in the process. None of the Commando's had orders to take any German prisoners accept the commander of the prison. And right now they had no idea where he was located for the moment.

The commando captain had asked three of his men to head for the headquarters for where the commander might be heading out inside.

Meanwhile....

Gallagher and his group were ducking from being hit from the Germans that haven't been killed, injured or were trying to run. "Lets go everyone! The barracks are over there." He pointed to have everyone follow him with having to be in charge of this part of the raid.

Running inside he started to scream out asking for Lt. Michael Stovall. "Lt. Stovall where are you?" He said loudly when all of a sudden he heard Michael's voice from over in the corner.

"Thank god! This raid is real. Is my father with you?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Your father doesn't know about the raid. We kept it quiet since he had just gotten back from a ten day leave. He's going to be quite surprise for when he sees you walk into base operations. Now lets get the hell out of here and your group Michael. We have several helicopters waiting in the fields."

Lt. Stovall gave orders to his group and the other P.O.W.'s that have been on the island five years or more to follow the Americans to the helicopters. While the other Commando's were moving out the rest of the P.O.W.'s from all other barracks, and including finding the German commander Captain Berkmann giving up quickly to the commando's well trained for this raid.

Lt. Michael Stovall was running as fast as he could with choking a little from the smoke bombs and smelling of the fires of the buildings having been blown up from the explosives.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was running as fast as they could. Even the weaker prisoner's of war were able to make it into the different helicopters. All of the Commando's made it back as well without a single lost of life.

Lt. Stovall and his bomber group will be going with Gallagher and his team back to the 918th bomber group to be checked out by the doctors, while the rest of the prisoner's of war will be staying in Hawaii for a debriefing and medical check. While the German Commander will be taken elsewhere to be interrogated until they decide to do with him until the war is over.

All of the helicopters started to take off with Gallagher making sure that Michael and his men were all right. Lt. Stovall's face was ashen from the excitement of getting away from the prison camp. "Are you all right?" Gallagher asked with concern as the helicopter was now over water and heading towards Hawaii.

"I am fine sir. I just can't wait for my father to find out the truth. I would hate to see him suffer a mild heart attack because of the shock."

"Don't worry Michael. Harvey is going to be just fine. He's tough as nails. It's why he decided to go back into combat flying once again with me." Gallagher stated about his father's health.

"Wow! My father is a lawyer by trade in the states. I always knew he would be great as a flyer, especially when he was much younger. Sir, were you surprised with his request to fly again?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice and weaken demeanor.

"Hell yes! I thought he was crazy when I heard what he was doing. However he past his physical and everything else that went with the missions that was successful, along with saving my life." He replies with relaxing against the back wall of the helicopter.

"I am glad to hear it Colonel. Now I am going to try and get some sleep before we arrive at Hawaii." He says with closing his eyes.

"We will be taking a transport back to the 918 with yourself and your group. Everyone else will be staying in Hawaii for be debrief and check out by the doctors." Colonel Gallagher said with Sergeant Kamansky coming over to check on them. He knew that everyone was tired, so he decided to try and get in forty winks himself as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up later inside the helicopter. Everyone was wondering when they would be reaching Hawaii and the Air Force Base. Colonel Gallagher decided to go up front to find out how much longer with the flight.

"It won't be long Colonel Gallagher. Another twenty minutes and we will be arriving. Your transport plane is all fueled up and ready to go. While everyone else will be heading for interrogation." Captain Carols relied with his co-pilot talking to the tower at the base.

"Thanks Captain. I will have everyone be ready to land soon." He leaves the cockpit to head towards the back of the helicopter with the others.

Meanwhile at the base. Ambulances and trucks were ready to bring the prisoners of war needing medical attention, along with anyone healthy enough to start with the debriefing. There were going to be a series of reporters to take pictures of all those returning. It's going to be broadcast all over the world.

There was going to be a Marine band playing when all of the helicopters arrive. Weather wise it was just beautiful in the high eighties with very little humidity.

All eight of the helicopters landed on runway four. While all other traffic was being diverted for the time being.

Colonel Gallagher was met by his father Major General Maxwell Gallagher along with Generals Britt and Owens flying in from England. They won't be staying long with Britt and Owens will be flying back on the Transport, while Major General Maxwell Gallagher will be staying put a few days before heading back to Washington, D.C.

Joe Gallagher introduced Lt. Michael Stovall to his father. It's been a long time since he had seen the young man. He had remembered him when he was ten years old. While they were listening to the speeches from everyone, while the cameras were snapping away. He had a chance to ask his father on how he was feeling.

"Just fine son. I have been hearing a lot of great things about you and your 918 bomber group. I am very proud of you, son." He says to have his son blushing once again. "When are you going back?"

"In an hour sir. I will need to speak with Lt. Stovall and his group before we leave. So please excuse me dad. I will be sure to say goodbye when I am ready to leave." He said to his father looking disappointed with his son on the run as always.


	10. Chapter 10

No one back at the 918 bomb group was able to see the broadcast of the successful rescue mission. Major Stovall would be arriving back to Operations in a few hours. Just at the time the transport plane will be heading for England in exactly eight hours.

Major General Maxwell Gallagher had given his goodbyes to his son. He just hopes that the next time he's going to be around longer to talk and spend time together. He was going to be calling his other son Preston in Australian and find out when his plans to marry the pretty nurse Lt. Marie Galloway. Colonel Joe Gallagher had met her when he was on an mission with his bomber group having run out of fuel and ammunition.

*********************************************************************************************

Weather wise to land in Archbury, England was just perfect with getting the go ahead to land on run way four directed away from all traffic.

Meanwhile Major Stovall was alone inside base Operations with everyone else was taking off on different mission with General Britt giving the orders. It was just too quiet for his taste when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door of the Colonel's office. Since he was inside working on getting the paperwork into order.

"Come in please." He said in his usual tone of voice. The door opened to see his friend and commanding officer Joe Gallagher. However when he saw past him and the one person he was shocked to see. "OMG, Your alive Michael?"

"Yeah dad! Thanks to Colonel Gallagher and the Commando's having rescued us from the island that everyone was being held by the Germans."

Major Stovall went to shake Gallagher's hand and than the biggest hug of his life. Cameras right them were recording the entire scene for all of the servicemen overseas and in the states. "Your very welcomed Harvey. Now that Michael and his group are here with us. Major Keiser will be checking them over in the hospital afterwards debriefing and than a party in the officer's club."

"Dad, I will see you later. Since it looks like you're the only one here." Michael said with Colonel Gallagher speaking up.

"Go ahead Harvey. I will stay here and start to earn my pay as an commanding officer of the 918." He responded with everyone laughing before Harvey followed his son and the reporters to the hospital and Doctor Keiser.


	11. Chapter 11

Major Keiser had his hands full with all of the physicals. He had called in Doctor Douglas and two others to help out in order to get everyone into their quarters before debriefing will begin the next day.

Lt. Stovall was being checked in Keiser's office with the nurse helping out with giving shots, taking blood samples to make sure his blood is all right. Along with other reasons with being in a prison camp filled with all types of insects on a hot island.

Michael was relaxed with his father in the waiting room for any information on his son's health as with the rest of his group.

Doc Keiser put the Lt. through the ringer with giving him a check up from head to toe. And there wasn't one complaint by the young man. Listening to his lungs for the last time, he was happy to hear that his lungs were clear as a bell as with the rest of his group. Accept for being under weight from the lack of proper foods on the island and humidity.

"All right Michael, you can go now and talk with your father. We will know the results of the blood tests in a few days. Are you hungry? The officer's mess hall is currently opened." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Major Keiser. I will let my father know about wanting to have something to eat." He places his clothes back on after the nurse had left to check on the other doctors. And to take the blood samples to the lab.

Meanwhile at Operations....

Lt. Judith Materson came in to check up on her future husband. "Come!" He said through the door of his office.

"Now this is a nice surprise Judith. What happened? Weren't you able to sleep at all?" He asked with offering her a chair just prior to kissing her quickly before someone walks in on them.

"I slept two hours Joe. Your been busy here with your paperwork no doubt." She made the statement to him with a slight smile showing up on his features. "Who is supposed to be coming in to take over the night time duties?"

"Captain Davis, he just finished his mission and landed an hour ago. He called to let me know he would be arriving soon, he was just about done with the interrogation on the mission with no losses." He exclaimed to his future wife.

"Maybe when he gets here, we can have dinner together at the officer's club." She replied. It was when there was a knock on the door that Captain Davis arrived to take over for Colonel Gallagher.


	12. Chapter 12

After Captain Davis was able to give an update on the successful mission to Geiser and once again wiping out another factory with help from the under ground.

Colonel Gallagher was quite pleased with the results. No doubt he and his group once again will be heading there again sometime with-in the next few weeks. But for now he would be leaving for dinner with Lt. Materson.

Meanwhile Lt. Michael Stovall had been reunited and his entire bomber group were recovering very nicely from the prison camp. Major Stovall and his son couldn't sleep. So they decided to take a walk around the base to catch up on old times.

They were standing near the Piccadilly Lily. "Tell me Michael, why didn't you write me to let me know that you were shipped out?" He asked with great concern in his tone of voice.

"I didn't think it was right to upset you further. Since you never did like me joining the service. Any rate Dad it worked out for the best with your friend Colonel Gallagher and those Commando's. They were pretty amazing for when it comes to their training. Was this the first time Colonel Gallagher had worked with them?" He asked to look up at the full moon.

"No. There were three other times and in case very dangerous missions son. Your not thinking about joining a Commando school?" He said harshly to his son.

"Of course not Dad. I will stay as a pilot and with my friends. However if Colonel Gallagher will have us, we will be happy to work out of the 918th bomber group. I know there is going to be a great deal of paper work to process this order to have us stay here." He said calmly and a loud yawn with being tired all of a sudden.

"Have you asked your friends already about joining the 918th?" Harvey Stovall asked his son.

"I have dad. And they all agreed to the idea with wanting to help out the Colonel and his group. I have heard that this base needs experienced pilots and other officers to fly a B 17." He made his statement with another yawn. "Dad, I think it's time for me to hit the sack. I think we should head back to quarters."

"Sure son. Lets go before they send out the troops looking for us." He said with a wide smile and a quick hug to his son.


	13. Chapter 13

After finishing his work inside his office at Operations. Colonel Joe Gallagher was done for the day after a long few days. He decided to find out where Lt. Judith Materson was located. Major Stovall and his son Lt. Michael Stovall had gone to bed like everyone else on the base.

There was one Lt. Edwards working in the outer officer for the over night for any messages that might come in from Wing headquarters. He advised the Lt. that he was going off duty with having him to sign out for the evening with signing the roster. Afterwards he went to Materson's quarters to see on whether she was there or not.

She wasn't there in her quarters. However he did find the woman in the officers club with just about half of all of the officers were enjoying themselves drinking, singing and eating. He walked in to see her with Colonel Bailey and two others both females in the nursing corp.

"Do you mine if I join all of you for a drink?" He asked with a smile on his face lighting up his blue eyes.

"Sure Colonel. More the merrier!" Lt. Materson says to him with pulling up a chair for him from another table that was empty.

"What's the celebration besides rescuing Lt. Stovall and his bomber group?" He asked with telling the male waiter he wanted a whiskey before ordering any type of food.

"Right away Colonel Gallagher." He walks away to head for the bar to make up the drink for the Colonel. While the other two waiters were taking care of the rest inside the Officers club.

Colonel Frank Bailey wasn't able to sleep. So he told his friend Gallagher. "It's the very same celebration Joe with Lt. Stovall being rescue. " He said with taking a sip of his scotch and water.

"Good reason than any. It's a good thing there aren't any missions going on the next few days with bad weather coming in keep everyone grounded." Gallagher announced with the bar tender bringing over his drink.

"Sir, are you interested in any type of hot food?" He asked with taking out his order pad.

"I will have the Chicken in the basket with fries. That is providing you still have it available?" He said with taking a sip of his drink while Judith was watching him carefully without having him feel self conscience.

"We do Colonel. Anybody else?" He asked with hearing no replies accept Lt. Judith Materson. "Very well I will get to work on the two orders. Enjoy your evening everyone." He responded with walking away into the kitchen to place the orders.


	14. Chapter 14

With the party forging ahead inside the officers club. Colonel Frank Bailey unable to sleep. He walked into the officers club wondering what was going on. One thing for sure Colonel Joe Gallagher was having a good time for a change after the stress of the past weeks to sap his energies.

"Can I join the party Colonel? Those rib eyes really smell good. Are there any left to order?" He asked with sitting down with someone pulling a chair over for him to join them at the table.

"Let me call the waiter and tell him that the last one belongs to you." Joe Gallagher waved the waiter over from the bar as he heard all of the commotion going on with his friends.

"How can I help you out Colonel?" The older man asked with the request of the food order.

"Colonel Bailey would like the last rib eye in the kitchen. You will have to ask him on how he likes it cooked." Joe said with Colonel Bailey saying the following.

"I like the rib eye cooked well done with mushrooms if you have them, along with french fries and a salad. As for a drink, I will have a Whiskey with water on the side." Colonel Bailey ordered with a wide eye smile.

The next couple of hours everyone were having a good time. Even though it was getting almost midnight. Slowly everyone started to leave with Judith and Joe Gallagher the last one's to leave. He had to be in his office around eight o' clock to set up the next mission with orders from Wing headquarters.

However Lt. Judith Materson had other ideas. As she walked with him to his quarters. At least they would be able to enjoy each other without anyone walking in on them with locking the door.

Before he knew it with turning around to take off his jacket. She had him up against the door with her hand already working on his belt and pulling down his uniform pants leaving him in his boxers that was so tight. His penis needed breathing and with standing at full attention.

She had eyed him like he was a piece of meat. She told him to close his eyes while she did all of the work with relaxing the Colonel with her mouth like always.


	15. Chapter 15

"OMG! Gallagher loudly said with his future wife going down on him. In spite the fact he was hard as a rock with her mouth on him sucking, licking and even scraping her teeth on the sides of his throbbing cock. He needed a release big time or else it was going to be painful.

When ever he is around Judith. His entire body was needing her badly after the drinks and food he had at the officers club.

She continued with pushing his body down onto his bunk. She was driving him crazy with feeling the pressure building up in his lower part of his stomach. And with-in moments she had him coming hard down her throat with taking and swallowing every drop of cum spraying out of his cock and down her throat.

He was trying to catch his breath with her taking the last drop down her throat. Afterwards he was going to get back at her with switching positions and having her legs wide open. He was able to smell her arousal with pushing her down and spreading her legs.

She was enjoying it a great deal for when ever he goes down on her. And before she knew it he was tongue deep into her very wet pussy. She was dripping with her pussy wetting his tongue and mouth. He was licking up all of the creamy white substance dripping out of her pussy. While making all types of moaning sounds from her mouth.

She could feel herself swelling down below. As her future husband was sucking on her clit making it sore and tender.

After a few moments he stopped to begin fucking her with being on top before changing positions. He was once again hard as rock and this time he was about to explode... He started to pump in and out of her with each and every stroke deep inside her pussy.

He was breathing hard as his rock solid cock was hitting her cervix up against the edge and even a little past it to hurt. She cried out as he pushed a few more times before turning her around with her rare-end up in the air. He shoved his cock once again into her very dripping pussy from behind. While slapping her ass cheeks, he wasn't able to stop at this point. Until finally he came deep inside with his cum and falling onto top of her from sheer exhaustion.....


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next morning for the 918th bomber group. It was a bright sunny day for everyone on the base. There was going to be a briefing with Lt. Michael Stovall and his group to go over the details of their imprisonment on the island.

Everyone packed the interrogation/briefing building to listen to what was being said. Every word was going to be recorded for future reference.

General Britt, General Ascott from the 118th bomber group for which Lt. Michael Stovall and his group were a part of the bomber base in the Pacific. And General Crow coming in from Washington, D.C. will be sitting in on the briefing.

Colonel Joe Gallagher will be sitting and won't be asking any questions with Major Harvey Stovall in attendance.

"All right every one lets quiet down so that we can get started on the proceedings." General Britt said to everyone inside the interrogation/briefing room. "Lt. Stovall what happened with your B-17 while on your mission.

"109'S attack us sir and we were hit with two engines being knocked out. And a third was getting ready to go as well. So I ordered the bail out over island 718 with taking our chances. Once all of us were on the ground we were met by Germans taking all of us to the P.O.W. camp." Lt. Stovall announced to General Britt.

"What happened afterwards?" Britt asked with turning his head towards the other generals.

"We were brought to the Commandant of the prison. He wasn't a pleasant man with wanting to hurt everyone when ever possible. He tried his best to break us general. After a few weeks he simply just gave up with going about his miserable existence."

"After he gave up. Were all of you treated well with being fed and given plenty of water?" 

"It wasn't easy with being on the island. His own people were having problems with getting supplies from the outside. In spite the fact there were over fifty prisoners of war to worry about." Lt. Stovall responded with pride in his tone and demeanor.

The next general to asked questions was General Ascott sitting next to General Crow. "Lt. Stovall when did you hear about the raid on the island?"

"One of the prisoners having to be a part of the under ground told me two days before it was going to happened. Even though at the time I really didn't believed him until it actually did happened. I heard explosions happening to keep all of the guards busy. Until I heard four men dressed in black fatigues explaining to me on who they were. This is when I finally believed it when Colonel Joesph Gallagher told us to start moving out with the helicopters waiting for us."

"What about the Commandant of the Island?" Ascott asked with writing something on his yellow pad.

"He gave himself up to one of the commando's. I believe it was Sergeant Major Winston sir. I have no idea at this point just where he's at."

"He was taken to an interment prison for where he will be debrief by the military. What happens to him after that I have no idea Lt. Stovall."

"All right everyone that's it for now. We will take a break for two hours and come back to continue on with the questions." General Britt said to all involved....


	17. Chapter 17

Lt. Michael Stovall was having lunch with his group waiting for the inquiry to begin once again. "I just don't understand it why the inquiry is taking longer than necessary?" He asked with his friends and father sitting with them.

"They need son to go over every detail of all of you being on the island. Your superiors need to be sure everything will be ok before your able to get back into action again with your bomber group." Harvey commented to his son and friends from the plane that crash after everyone had bailed out.

"I know dad this may sound crazy. All of us would like to be attached to the 918th bomber group once this inquiry is over with."

There was a choir of cheers from everyone at the table. "Now this is quite a switch. What made all of you decide this Michael?" His father asked with shaking his head with picking up his glass to finish the rest of his whiskey.

He needed a clear head to be heading back to the Interrogation/briefing room. "I will talk with Colonel Gallagher about wanting to come over to the 918th. We can always use pilots, and everyone else on the B 17'S."

"Excellent! It's all we can ask dad." He looked over at the clock near the bar. It was almost time to head back on over.

***************************************************************************************************

"Lt. Stovall did you ever once tried to escape from the prison during the past eight months?" General Crow would be the one to be asking the questions.

When his best friend General Frank Savage was killed on a mission. It had hit him hard with deciding to stay in the states. He had suffered with a slight heart attack with only the past eight months he has been feeling better. Even though the pain of his friend still was with him along with everyone else.

"We tried once with the other prisoners. For some odd reason there was one prisoner was a spy for the Nazi commander and turned them in with placing them in the cooler for 30 days with very little food and water. So we decided to wait it out sir until I heard about the raid from the Under ground."

"You mean to tell me there were Under Ground prisoners on the island and some of the guards or even the Nazi commander over looked this?" General Crow asked the question to have the entire room buzzing.

"So it would seem General Crow. I don't understand it, since I didn't know this until one of them came u to me in the barracks."

"Did you believe this prisoner Lt. Stovall?"

"I was confused with this information. All of us were hoping and praying for the best sir. As it turned out to be quite real or else we wouldn't be here now." He said with the room filled with applause from everyone clapping.

The generals in charge were trying to calm down everyone so that they can finish up the inquiry.

"I have one more question before we end this inquiry. "Do you think everything was done to get all of the prisoners off the island?" General Crow asked with waiting for his replied.

"Yes General. If it wasn't for the Commando's and their diversions. We would be dead. However with the help of Colonel Gallagher and his friends. We were able to get off the island and safely onto the helicopters." He replied with a smile directed at the Colonel smiling back as well.

"Thank you, Lt. and your friends. This inquiry is over. Your free to do what ever you like and including getting back into the war with your bomber group." General Britt announced with hitting his cane against the table.

"Thank you sir. We will surely try getting back into the war." Michael said with everyone coming up to him with a celebrating hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Major Stovall was extremely happy for his son Michael. He was hoping that his son and his group wouldn't have any type of issue with joining the 918th bomber group. At least this way he would be able to keep an eye out on his son. He has a great deal of catching up to do with his son.

After the inquiry was over. Major Harvey Stovall asked his son on whether they would like to take a drive into the town of Archbury. He agreed to the idea with getting away from everyone for a few hours.

Major Stovall was able to get a jeep from the motor pool with signing for it. Weather was nice with very little fog at this time in the afternoon. They were sitting on a bench in town while parking the jeep. His son had a number of questions to asked his father.

"Dad, can I ask you a question for which I hoe you won't get upset at me for asking." He stated with watching his father's face for an reaction.

"What's your question Michael?" He asked with his brow wrinkling.

"Why did you start to fly again for the 918th dad?" He asked with a serious tone of voice and demeanor.

"I had to Michael. After I heard with the letter telling me, you were missing in action. Colonel Joe Gallagher wasn't all too pleased once he had found out that I had gone over his head. It wasn't easy for me to get back into the cockpit. Even though I came close to flying for when General Savage was alive."

"How did General Savage die dad?" He was having strong emotion in his voice with asking the question.

"The Germans were able to obtain a B-17 and able to join up with the group with permission from the deputy Lt./Colonel Joe Gallagher while on a mission. It was a complete mess with Savage's plane being shot down and injured badly. Only one crew member was able to get out and that was Sergeant Sandy Kamansky."

"It's a damn shame dad about General Savage. I have heard great things about Colonel Gallagher. His father is General Maxwell Gallagher."

"Correct Michael. Joe and I have been friends a long time as with Kamansky being the best flight engineer in the Air Force." He commented before asking his son on whether he wanted something to eat.


	19. Chapter 19

They were inside the Officer's club having an early dinner after the inquiry. Michael and his group were glad it was over with after spending months on the Nazi island. And thanks to the Commando's and Colonel Joe Gallagher.

Now he can start to live his life once again with hopefully transferring over to the 918th bomber group. His father had told his son to take it slow with adjusting to the new location. All of them deserved a leave after being on the island eight months.

When they walked into the club the music was being played loud. Drinks were being poured by the two bar tenders and waiters serving them to the tables filled with the officers. They were able to find a table in the corner with two officers getting up to leave. It was Colonel Bailey and Major Cobb coming back from a state side assignment. When he had heard that General Savage was killed during a mission. He was rather upset with having to been his co-pilot most of the time.

The older waiter asked on whether both Stovall's wanted something to drink or eat.

"I will have a beer with taking a look at the menu." Michael said with not being sure on what he wanted to eat. While his father asked for a whiskey and the famous Chicken in the basket with a baked potato and salad if possible.

"I will bring over the menu, while I will put together your drinks." Jake said to father and son.

In unison..."Thanks." They said together.

"Dad, you asked me about taking a leave. I think it would be a great idea to take a week off to explode the countryside of Archbury." Michael said with a smile for the first time since being rescued.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea Michael. I will see what I can do about putting in the paperwork quickly. No doubt your friends would be to be doing the same thing after being stuck on the island eight months." He said to his son his only son.

"No doubt they will dad." It was a moment later when Jake had shown up with the drinks and his menu to order his food.


	20. Chapter 20

The both of them were very quiet during dinner. However Major Stovall would need to ask what is on his son's mind.

After finishing up the last sip of his drink and placing it down. "Michael what is wrong son?" He asked with watching his son's expression.

"What could be wrong dad? And besides I am happy to be here with you and your friends. At least we are making up for lost time. Mother should be happy that I am alive and well. Did you call her to let her know that I am alive?"

"I called her along with all types of tears that was just plain fake son. So I left it at that with telling her that your going to be serving with the 918 bomber group." Harvey said to his son taking a bite of his steak and making all types of noises.

"Mother has always been that way. Even when I join the service dad. She hated the idea from the moment I told her."

"The reason I stayed with Martha was because of my obligation to you. I told this to Colonel Gallagher when he asked me for my reason to fly again." Harvey said to his son finishing up the last of his steak.

"Did he understand Dad?" Michael asked with waving over the waiter to order another drink.

"No, he didn't understand at all. All he knew was the fact I had gone over his head with talking to General Ed Britt. I had no other choice son."

"I am just glad you were able to make it neither the less with getting back up into the air. Are you planning to get back into your old job as lawyer once the war is finally over?" Michael replied with the waiter bringing over his drink for himself and his father.

"I don't know Michael at this time. Come on lets drink up and head back to our quarters to get some sleep. It has been a busy day son." Harvey exclaimed with a loud yawn to have his son chuckling.


	21. Final Chapter

It would be a few days for everyone to adjust to freedom again with Lt. Michael Stovall and his bomber group. Colonel Joseph Gallagher and Major Stovall were able to get all of the proper papers sent out in order for Lt. Stovall and his group would be able to serve on the 918th.

Weather wise it was beautiful on the day word came through from Wing headquarters from General Pritcher and higher officials to have the ones rescue from the island to be attached to the 918th.

"Ya-Hoo!" Harvey Stovall hollered out to his friend and commanding officer Joe Gallagher in his officer with receiving the phone call.

"This deserves a celebration Harvey with a drink in the officers club. It's too bad that Lt. Materson had to head back to the states to be with my father." He replied with having to be missing her already after spending three days with her in his quarters.

"Shall we Joe. I will call Michael in his quarters to have him and his friends to head for the officers club." Harvey replies with getting up from a chair to head out first with the colonel following and carrying a bright smile on his face along with no dark circles under his eyes from long hours of flying and the stress of the missions.

 

THE END


End file.
